Chu’unthor-class Praxeum Ship
The Chu’unthor-class Praxeum Ship is an attempt by the Republic Engineering Corporation to give the beleaguered post-Endor Jedi a way to regain a strong foothold in the wartorn galaxy. It is modeled directly after its namesake, the legendary Jedi ship known as the Chu’unthor, but has been updated with modern technology and a few other modifications to help it survive in a galaxy that has yet to know a lasting peace. Since the demand for these unique vessels is quite low (the Jedi lacking the resources and manpower to field them), Chu’unthor-class Praxeum Ships are only built when an order comes in for them. They are not otherwise marketed for sale like dedicated military ships, ensuring that REC won’t go broke building more than demand requires. Due to this necessary precaution, it can take nearly twice as long to build a Chu’unthor-class ship as a normal vessel of equal size. =Characteristics= The most noticeable changes that separate the Chu’unthor-class from the ship that originated the name is that the Chu’unthor-class is armed and staffed with starfighters, whereas the Chu’unthor had no need of such measures since it existed during a more peaceful time. REC has equipped the ship with powerful shields and armor, and even integrated their revolutionary targeting system (as displayed by the ''Majestic''-class Heavy Cruiser) into the weapons to give the Chu’unthor-class remarkably accurate guns, which is only bolstered by having Jedi at the controls. While the ship has far less weapons than a comparable warship of its size, its accuracy ratio is much higher, making it just as dangerous. All of these defensive modifications to the original design don’t come without a price. Since the Chu’unthor was not built as a warship, finding the room to add in the weapons and docking bays of the Chu’unthor-class meant sacrificing capabilities in other areas, namely the number of passengers the vessels can accommodate. Instead of the 10,000 beings the original could carry, the Chu’unthor-class can only hold up to 6,000. Thanks to the modern automation, however, the crew requirements for the Chu’unthor-class are much lower than its namesake, cutting it nearly in half from 4,000 crewmembers to 2,437. Historical Accuracy Aside from the changes to make the Chu’unthor-class fit in to the modern galaxy, the design of the ship closely mirrors that of the original Chu’unthor. It contains hundreds of exercise and lightsaber-sparring rooms; work rooms meant for the construction and maintenance of lightsabers; and several meditation chambers for students and masters to contemplate the nature of the Force. There is also a dedicated medical wing with hundreds of rooms mean to foster the Jedi healing art, and stocked with advanced equipment for treating injuries. Finally, the Chu’unthor-class features a huge library that is meant to be filled with the tomes and knowledge that have been acquired over the years. The Chu’unthor-class also closely follows the general design epic that made the Chu’unthor so notable. In stark contrast to convention ship design, it has wide corridors with high ceilings to counteract the feeling of being of being confined on a vessel. Several rooms also make use of transparisteel domes or expansive viewports to create a more open environment. All of these factors combined give the ship a unique and welcoming ambience. =Sources= *Based on the Chu’unthor. Category:Capital ShipsCategory:Jedi ShipsCategory:Republic Engineering CorporationCategory:Halomek